Get A Room
by YourEyes1012
Summary: Mimi and Roger constantly hear these 3 words. What happens behind the door when they finally listen to their friends' advice?


Roger sat on the dirty, green, duct taped couch strumming his fender guitar when Mimi came skipping in. "Happy St. Patrick's Day sweetie!" She sung giggling, and climbing next to him on the couch kissing his cheek. She was wearing black tights, shin high black boots, a big baggy green sweatshirt with multi colored gloves, scarf, and hat on.

"You're Irish?" Roger asked smiling at her. She shook her head

"Are you?"

"Nope."

"Well that doesn't mean you can't get lucky." She replied seductively grabbing his face and pulling him into a passionate kiss. He smirked into her mouth and wiggled his eyebrows. They both were totally engulfed in each other's lips, his strong arms wrapped protectively around her body, her fingers exploring his messy, bleach blonde hair. He ever so carefully leaned towards her forcing her to lay down under him, their lips never parting. He held himself above her and ran a hand down her cheek and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She gracefully accepted the gesture and returned it. She reached for the collar of his tattered white button down shirt and pulled him towards her, wanting every inch of him. She began unbuttoning it right when the loft door swung open and Mark stepped in with his under his arm

"Oh God get a room!" He exclaimed heading towards the kitchen.

"Okay." Mimi said smugly pulling Roger towards their bedroom. She pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. They continued kissing passionately as she ran her hands through his tousled hair. She could feel his stiffness through his jeans underneath her and it made her even more anxious.

"I love you baby." Roger whispered in her ear and then slowly nibbled it.

"I love you too." She replied beginning to unbutton his shirt once more. Once they had it totally off she stopped kissing him to admire this part of his body. His chest was shaven, smooth, creamy colored, and beautifully toned. She kissed all up and down it, tracing a special line right above his jeans. He returned to kissing her and then flipped them over so he was in control. He grinded his hips into hers and kissed her neck, making her moan. He ripped the sweater from her body and massaged her breasts through her black lacy bra.

"Hmm Rog." She whispered. He nipped at them and kissed them and then drew his kisses back to her lips. He ripped off her bra and continued to grind against her. Mimi's soft hands quickly found their way to Roger's belt which she undid gracefully, whipping it aside and she unbuttoned his jeans, leaving him clad only in boxers. She could now not only feel but see just how much Roger loved her. He slowly peeled off her tights and kissed up and down each leg and then removed her lacy thong with his teeth. She was wet, and lying completely naked before him. So vulnerable and gorgeous. He returned to kissing up and down the inside of her legs again. She spread her legs and bent them, her feet resting on the bed. He gently placed his head down on the mattress and blew on the skin of her center. She moaned and wiggled. He then placed 1 finger in slowly. "Oh baby." She groaned. He moved in another finger, and another. He could feel her juices around him as he moved his fingers forward and backward, side to side, slow, and fast, hard and soft inside of her. "Oh, my Roger. Ohh. Mmmm right there, just like that baby. Ooooooh." He then lowered his head to her sensitive skin and placed his lips over her sweet spot. He rolled his tongue over her making her writhe and wiggle beneath him. He kissed her and sucked and licked and she moaned and shook. He was so hard right now. Finally Mimi gained composure of herself and sat up, peeling Roger's boxers off of his body. He now lay beneath her, his legs bent, feet on the bed, erection dead set in front of her. First she rubbed, and sucked, and licked. Then she kissed and tickled and massaged.

"Oh Meems. Oh! Oh! Yeah baby yeah." He encouraged. She finally took his entire erection in her mouth and sucked it as hard as she could she felt him get bigger and felt him tense up, and listened to his moans, and the screams he was trying so hard to contain when his muscles finally tensed and all of his juiced spewed inside of her. He exhaled and paused to savor the feeling as she swallowed everything in her mouth. He sat up and whispered to her "You ready sweetie?"

"Mhmm." She replied. He pushed her down on the bed and spread her legs as far as they could go. He sat back for a moment to admire her. Her dripping, pink , her curvy gorgeous legs, her plump breasts, and those beautiful brown eyes. He held her hips and placed himself at her entrance. And he pushed himself inside of her. "Oh!" She wailed as soon as his full member was in her. Both of them had layers of sweat covering them. He thrusted and pushed. And she pushed her hips into his. He went slow and fast, hard and soft. "OH! Roger baby I'm almost there, ugh harder. Faster, harder baby- oh right there! YES!" She moaned. He was ready to explode, and he knew she was too,

"C'mon Meems hold on just a little longer."

"Oh ROGER!" Her final scream of pleasure erupted, as her body shook. His insides released inside of hers, his juices filling up inside of her. Her climax was amazing, tingling muscles, an indescribable feeling that only a passionate, true lover could make one feel. Roger took himself out of her and set a sweet, loving kiss on her lips.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day Meems."

"Aw- we're really done?" She asked seductively.

"Oh well I guess not." He said smiling as she attacked his lips with hers. This time there was more sweat, more skin, more love, more passion, and more fire. She straddled his hips and leaned back, he thrusted and sucked her breasts at the same time. She massaged his shoulders and covered his body in 1000 sweet kisses. And right as Mimi was about to undergo her 6th orgasm of the night Mark barged into the room, covering his eyes and screamed

"My God get a hotel room!!!" And then turned on his heel and ran out.

"Okay." Mimi said, followed by Roger's last thrust before they clothed themselves and ran to get a suite at the Plaza.

The end.


End file.
